It's you and me
by IMOANEMILY
Summary: Zorah fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Drowsily drawing random circular patterns on her soft tanned toned stomach watching her chest rise and fall I gently twirled her flowing golden brown hair around my long slender fingers, I'll give you one word heaven.

Sometimes, like now for instance, when I can't sleep I just watch her.

It's peaceful.

You're thinking it must be weird how were meant to be best friends, yet whenever we're alone together we always end up in bed. Then again so would I. But it feels like we should have been doing this from the beginning.

It'd been two months since we'd first made love at that 3 star B'n'B, which Nance insisted was more of a nature reserve than anything else. Within those two months I'd broken Mike's heart, found a part of myself I didn't know existed and fallen hopelessly in love with one Sarah Barnes.

"Brrr... Brrr... Brrr..." Where the hell is that coming from I wondered after being yanked away from my train of thought. Too lazy to move away I let the vibrating continue as I curled closer into my sleeping beauty, who was slowly waking up.

"Morning, beautiful." her husky sleep deprived voice said.

"Morning." I replied gently kissing her forehead.

"Can you get my phone, please?" she murmured with a head tilt and pout. How could I say no? I couldn't, that's what.

Slowly shuffling out of my cramped single bed with nothing but a pair of fluffy 'keep your tutsee warm' socks on I began to rummage through the heaps of discarded clothes which had found a permanent place on the floor.

"Zo?"

"Yes Sar."

"You look really hot." she said with hunger in her eyes.

"How about now?" I asked, as I began to dance seductively. All Sarah did was nod. Memorized by my hotness.

"Zo... Zo... You got a twent..." he asked stunned by the scene he was witnessing, which I must add was me doing some very hot dancing.

Scrambling to find something to cover my body and finding nothing I jumped into bed covering myself with part of the duvet.

He turned around towards the door and walked out. Weird. I looked towards Sarah leaning into her our lips met only pulling apart to find the door open again with a gawping Kris.

"Just had to make sure it wasn't just my eyes." he said smirking at us lying in bed. Bare butt naked.

"Umm. Kris. This. Um. We were gonna say something. But it's um. A little. Um. Soon." Zoe stuttered out.

"Believe it or not I was wondering if you'd met someone. But Sarah. Never would have guessed that." He said.

"Why? What's wrong with me?" Sarah asked self conscious about what Kris meant.

"Nothing. There's absolutely nothing wrong with you. You're gorgeous." Zoe replied pushing Sarah's face up so she could look into her eyes.

"You're beautiful, Sar." Zoe said. This time Sarah leant towards her, totally forgetting Kris was in the room, and placed a delicate kiss on her lips. If it weren't for a small 'ahum' noise made by Kris it would have become a lot more heated.

"Gotta say I'm not usually into this. But that..." he said pointing between us. "...is hot."

"Get out. Now." I yelled at Kris laughing. Of course this was hot. I mean have you seen Sarah. Hot with a capital H!

"Where were we?" she mumbled as her lips met mine once again to continue what Kris had rudely interrupted.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sar…" I said as my need for sustenance outweighed my undying need to grab Sarah and ravish here like there was no tomorrow.

"I'm hungry." I finished as I was placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"Well then my queen we shall have to see what we can do about this then." Sarah replied with a big grin spread across her gorgeous features.

Grabbing whatever I could find on my bedroom floor I put them on my body, as I watched Sarah doing the same thing. My god is it just me but she's absolutely stunning. Just staring at her as she unknowingly bits on her lip I wanna jump her. Is that bad? I walked over to her and placed a kiss onto her collarbone hearing a moan I stopped and moved to the door.

"Zoe… you were just starting something." She mustered out pointing at the mark I'd just left on her neck. That was gonna bruise. I thought.

"Well I need food." I said giving her big puppy dog eyes. Trying to avoid the mark I'd put on her body. She was going to kill me.

"Fine, but when we come back we start that again."

Well I was up for that and more. I gave her a flirty smirk as I gave her bum a pinch.

"Cheeky." She laughed.

Looking both ways making sure no one was there we made a dash to the kitchen wearing a mix and match of underwear.

"I was wondering when you two would emerge." said a male voice. Oh god, I thought.

There we stood blushing and getting colder by the minute dressed in next to nothing getting a head shake and a hearty laugh.

"Well… we umm we need food." I said. What am I meant to say? We've had too much sex. I'm tired and hungry. I need food as I want more sex. I don't bloody think so.

"Yeah from the noises I heard you would." Kris said again laughing.

"So Sarah… Is she any good then? Does our Zoe know how to please a woman?"He said with a huge smirk plastered on his face.

Looking over to me and smiling she answered Kris, "She's the best I've ever had." Emphasising the best may I just say.

Oh yes I'm the best Sarah Barnes has ever had. Woop Woop.

This must be how it feels for guys.

Ohh my god I'm better than sex mad I'm so awesome Archie.

Ohh my god Sarah and Archie.

Eww don't think.

Images.

Eww.


End file.
